


Code Geass : drabbles

by Dilly



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Academy, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, High School, Kings & Queens, M/M, Male Slash, Politics, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Compilation de drabbles Code Geass, écrits à l'occasion d'arbres à drabbles. Drabble n°4 : Suprise ! (Schneizel/Kanon, crack)





	1. Milly Ashford

 

Milly Ashford ouvre grand la bouche. Elle ne veut pas y croire d'abord, pourtant elle se tient bien devant elle : la Plus Grande Pizza du Monde !

Un sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement l'envahit, tandis qu'elle anticipe l'arrivée des photographes et journalistes qui ne vont pas manquer d'immortaliser ce nouveau record dépassé, et un challenge réussi pour la communauté des étudiants de l'Académie Ashford. Mais cette pizza géante n'est pas qu'un coup de communication, c'est aussi le symbole de ce qu'elle et ses camarades ont partagé pendant ces années passées ensemble : une communauté d'expériences, de défis et d'entraide, de chaleur, de joie. De tous ces souvenirs, en quittant l'académie, chacun garderait une part...

 


	2. Rolo Lamperouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur un arbre à drabbles (juillet 2017).

Les yeux de son frère lui répondent par un pétillement complice et bienveillant, comme s'ils avaient senti son propre coup d’œil. Rolo baisse la tête, l'air gêné et perdu. Cette sensation de chaleur qu'il ressent dans la poitrine, quand il est avec Lelouch, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle le gêne, car il a conscience d'être différent des autres étudiants. Eux sont tous liés les uns aux autres, et déambulant dans les jardins de l'école, à laquelle ils sont ancrés, ils peuvent offrir un visage paisible à la lumière du printemps. Lui, il a toujours été seul, sans famille, sans ami, sans personne pour qui il soit important. Il a toujours été seul dans le vide, perdu.

 


	3. L'empereur

 

Son trône, Charles zi Britannia n'y tient pas vraiment, contrairement aux apparences. Il n'est qu'un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Lesquelles, Schneizel l'ignore, il a cependant compris depuis longtemps qu'elles ne sont pas politiques, qu'elles ne concernent pas le monde présent. Elles sont enracinées dans quelque chose de cardinal pour lui, qui surpasse toute autre préoccupation : un pilier de sa personnalité, de son âme – ou plutôt l'âtre en son centre, un feu qu'il nourrit depuis des décennies, sans chercher à l'éteindre. « Une blessure », dit Kanon.

Il a abandonné la terre, ses responsabilités face à l'humanité. Mais lui, Schneizel el Britannia, n'oubliera jamais ses devoirs de prince.

 


	4. Prince...

 

« Prince Schneizel, votre repas d'anniversaire est servi », déclare le valet, en désignant de sa main gantée une longue table en bois massif verni, sur laquelle nul couvert en argent, verre en cristal ou assiette en porcelaine n'a été dressé : seulement un gigantesque plat, dans lequel repose un non moins gigantesque panini. Sa taille est si conséquente, qu'il doit bien être le plus grand panini du monde.

« Ce Maldini – je veux dire ce Panini, est-il pour moi seul ? »

La tranche de pain géante supérieure se soulève, pour laisser apparaître Kanon, couché sur un lit de tomates et de fromage fondu.

« Yes, your Majesty », répond-t-il en plissant lentement les yeux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tout feedback est apprécié :)


End file.
